


A Prize to Keep

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bandanas, Dom!Max, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: A small little story about Max stealing something from David, and not wanting to give it back.





	A Prize to Keep

After their last "session" Max had to take a prize. He thought to himself what a decent trophy would be. He just had to snag something from David, because that pesky redhead had managed to claw his way into Max's heart and steal his v-card, so the boy had to have something of David's. To remember the moment. Even though it would be plaguing has thoughts for a couple of months at least. 

The boy had settled for the usual yellow neckerchief David always wore. Max snickered as he carefully nabbed the yellow cloth from the redhead’s nightstand, and shoved it in his pocket.   
The next day, Nikki and Neil were very skeptical.

“Max, where did you get David’s neck scarf?” Nikki asked, cocking her head to the side like a puppy.   
“Yeah, it’s odd for you,” Neil added.  
“I stole it from David, gave him a bruise on his neck.” Max smiled wickedly. He knew his friends would believe him once they saw the large hickey on David’s neck, there was no way to hide it, and that made Max ecstatic.  
“Woah Max! That’s awesome!”   
“Shit Max didn’t expect you to go that far…”   
“Well you know, gotta do what I gotta do,” Max smirked. 

As his friends walked away, Max looked around, realizing no one was there, he brought the scarf up to his face and took a deep breath in. It smelled like warm tea, and the outdoors.   
Max didn’t notice David walk into the building. “Max, I need my bandanna back…”   
“Jesus!” Max whipped his head around and sighed. “Don’t scare me like that idiot! And no, it’s mine now.” He pouted.  
“Max, you know I need to hide the mark, come on.” David smiled.   
“Why? It looks good on you~” Max purred, going closer to David. He pulled David down to his level and pressed his lips against the redheads'. “This makes me too happy to give it back, this is mine now Davey.” Max breathed against David’s lips, and just like that, he walked away to his friends. “I love you, David.” He whispered to himself and smiled.


End file.
